Ribbons & Ponytails!
by Xzer04X
Summary: Now that you're back, I'll make sure that you will never have to go back to that lonely and sad you again...I'll protect you, Len.


**A/N:** Hello! I'm Xzer04X and is new in this Vocaloid fandom. I just recently became hopelessly addicted to Vocaloid over the Winter break and totally ship Rin and Len Kagamine! They are just so cute together!

Well, that's my introduction. On with the story!

* * *

_**~RIBBONS AND PONYTAILS!~** _  
Chapter I

* * *

I'm a normal girl as any one might say, 16 years old and is already at her 2nd year in high school in this prestigious school of Crypton High. Not much is worth saying about me except that I have never had a boyfriend and is an incredibly pitiful person—according to my very good friend, Akasaka Ia. I don't think she's wrong though. In the fine days of youth, one should be happy and contented, spending her every waking hour with her friends (which I do every single day, but it still isn't as fulfilling because I get teased a lot and called a pitiful by my _very good friend_),  
her family (which I do but it isn't enough for me to say that I am perfectly happy)  
and her boyfriend(s)—I don't have a say in this one to be honest.

I have always been aiming to achieve these but it always backfires on me...

Such is the pitiful luck of this world's own Rin Kagamine I suppose...

"So, what do you have?" Ia said as she sat down opposite of me and took out her lunch, bread from the cafeteria, and looks at mine. I smiled sheepishly at her and told her the contents of my home made bento with a shrug, "Omelet, rice, the usual." And with that said, we began to eat, starting one conversations after another as we do so.

"Sensei is particularly harsh today don't you think?" she started again to which I immediately nod, agreeing with her 100%, "Tell me about it! The homework he gave out today was way too hard! I got a nosebleed just by looking at it! You know what I mean!?" Ia giggled at my reply. And as we sat there with Ia intently listening to my constant rants and complains about my life, rumor from behind us reached our ears,

My ears particularly...

"You know Miku from year 3? I heard she was dating Kaito!"

"What? Seriously?!"

I wanted to listen to them more and started to lean at my back but Ia's devilish smile prevented me to. I shot her a questioning look as I pulled myself back up and asked her, "What?" to which she replied casually, "Oh, nothing. I just thought your unrequited love for the Student Council President is very pitiful."

"It's not unrequited love! And to begin with it's not love! It's just a form of admiration and respect!" I corrected her as I cross my arms to my chest and pout. "Sure it is…" she said grinning darkly. Well I'll forgive her this time, but in turn I won't tell her about the bread crumbs sticking on each side of her face. Ia was always like this, teasing me about my small crush towards the president Kaito. It's something I can't deny to her because of how obvious it is whenever the president passed by.

Curse my feelings for wanting to be noticed!

I then noticed her steal a small glance behind me with an indifferent stare, and with a sigh, she frankly said, "Anyway, aren't you going to invite your brother to eat with us?" I expected her to notice one way or another as she continues, "Seeing him eat alone reminds me of myself." I could feel her feelings of isolation flow out with every word said.

I looked away from her and behind, where he sat diagonal from me and just beside the window. It's a now a bit hard to believe that he is my twin brother with his same long blond hair— that seems to be longer than mine— sits down plainly still and hung on his shoulders, covering his eyes. And if that's not enough to hide them, he also wears these geeky glasses that do not suit him at all in the slightest. He looks like some shady character that can kill you on contact instead of the cute little boy I've known and loved as my little twin brother. I bet it's one of the reasons why the other students are keeping distance from him.

"Yeah, but you know I've been doing that for the past years now regardless of being in the same class as him or not, but every time I do, he would always flat out say no to me. I don't know what else to do." I replied her as I turn my back on him and face Ia, who gave a small comment, "Ever tried blackmailing him to eating with you?"

I glared at her, "I'm not about to do something that will hurt him..."

"Yes, yes," She said, waving her hand back and forth and assured me, "It's alright, one day surely things will change for the better."

"—yeah." I said with a small smile and hope as I nod my head, "Now let's fix up, the teacher will be here soon!" and with that that, Ia put back the tables. And true enough, the next teacher went in and began discussing almost immediately. As I seemingly listen to the teacher up front, I took a small peek behind me over to Len, my twin brother who is idly staring out the window. I don't think he is even listening to the teacher from the yawn he just made. I shot him a wondering dumb look.

I don't get it...

He used to be such a cute boy, my cute little brother. Although I say brother, we aren't that much related form each other. I'm a very (very, very) distant relative from Len's father's side of the family and first met Len when I moved here at the age of 7 after my parents died. I was the same age as Len. It surprised all of us how much alike me and Len are despite almost being a stranger to each other that it made me feel completely welcomed to this new family with Len as my new 'twin' brother. Ever since then, Len and I would play a lot and spend all of our free time together. I remember it so clearly since it was the first time I had a brother to play with.

Everyday was so much fun. And I also realized what an amazing person Len is. He is smart and very talented, he won all the competitions he ever participated in and was at the top of his school, not to mention that he is also very popular with the girls at such a young age. I was so glad and proud to be his sister that I would brag about him every single day to the other kids. I was a shallow kid back in the day.

But with such an amazingly smart child, jealousy from other kids can't be helped and soon enough, it resorted to bullying.

And that's where my role as a sister came in.

I would be there to protect Len like a personal bodyguard and followed him everywhere (except in the bathroom) around town. Despite Len's continuous worries for my sake, I decided to protect him with all I've got. I will never let anyone that's important to me get hurt again. That's what I promised him. At first he was reluctant, but in the end, he smiled and thank me. I then felt my role as a sister was finally realized!

"—ne..."

But one day he just stopped coming to school and preferred to be home-schooled instead. I was confused and tried to ask him what was wrong or maybe he was silently being bulled or blackmailed again but he insisted it was nothing. Of course our parents rejected the idea but Len forced them to look his way. He would purposely flunk all his quizzes and exams and loose when he was taken to a competition to represent our school. Our parents had no other choice and so they agreed with the condition of him coming back to school once he reaches high school. He reluctantly agrees with this and remained cooped up in the room ever since.

We were 12 years old when we stopped talking to each other... as much...

"RIN KAGAMINE!" The teacher yelled in front of me that I found myself yelling back at him in shock, "Y-Y-Y-YE-ES SIR!" Laughter filled the room.

"Alright, in order to keep your mind fully awake in my class, please give the answer to number 4." Geh, Straight from the hardest problem.

Ahh...crap. I wasn't listening. I could only take my book to my face and glance at Ia, mentally telling her to help me. I can tell she was telling me the answer but I can't understand her one bit. She's a few seats after me!  
How embarrassing. This is what I get for not listening (then again, like I'll even learn anything from such a crappy teaching style...). I was about to tell the teacher that I don't know the answer when I heard a familiar voice behind me...

"...64."

Shocked at what I just heard, I could only follow because of the familiarity of the voice and said, "64...?"

A bit stunned, the teacher could only nod his head, "Yes. That's correct." And continued the lesson nonchalantly like usual. I sighed in relief as I sat back down. Absolutely thankful to that person for helping me. I turned behind me with a wide grin spread across my face and met Len's bored gaze. And as if my smile couldn't get any wider, it did and I silently whispered enough for him to hear, "Thank you so very much, Len!"

A bit taken aback from my gratitude, Len looked away, hiding his face a bit more so I can't see what expression he was making. I thought I saw a tint of red in his face, must be the light from the afternoon sun... But that's beside the point. Len spoke to me! I couldn't be any more happier!

"Alright, that will be all," The teacher said as he arranges his things and head out, "Your exams start tomorrow. Good luck." I stretch my arms, happy that another day of class has gone by smoothly —if not for the teacher calling me. I glanced at Ia and we exchanged lazy smiles with each other.

"Oh and by the way," The teacher came back popping his head through the door, "Rin Kagamine. Meet me after school."

Well, from my behavior during class, this is quite expected. After class, I tell Ia to go on home without waiting for me ans waved her goodbye. I took a huge breath and tensely went to the faculty, preparing myself for a harsh lecture...

Upon entering the faculty room, I went straight to her teacher and apologized, reciting the words I readily prepared before entering here "I'm sorry sensei. I promise not to do it again," I said, gazing falling down on my knees, scared to see his face.

"It's alright," teaher simply said as moves his chair to face me, "Anyway, that's not the reason I called you out today." his serious face got me a bit disturbed.

"... Eh?"

...

"Len, are you there?" I gently knock on the door of Len's room, "Can I come in?"

The door cracked open and I could see Len's cerulean eyes staring up at me. I smiled at him and repeated my question, "Can I come in?" And with a sigh, Len opened the door and I was overwhelmed with the his scent as I enter his room, "Ah~I missed this smell, it's Len's scent!" I unconsciously said.

It was probably a bad thing to say since...

"I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY! I WON'T SAY SUCH AN EMBARRASSING THING AGAIN! PLEASE LET ME IN! LEEEN!"

Len started to kick me out forcefully.

...

"So, what do you want?" he asked, sitting crossed leg at the computer table, with his game in pause. While I sat on the floor, clearly nervous. Does he even see clearly with his hair like that? And he still didn't change from his uniform and just went to playing games immediately. Wah, I want to scold him, so bad! But that's not what I came here for...

"Here, the notes, sensei went to the trouble of making for you." I handed him the notes and after a very quick scan, he threw it at his table. That annoyed me, "he said that he consulted you on this matter a hundred times, but you never listen nor took the time to go to the faculty room and take these. He said that if you keep this up, you'll repeat a grade!" Although it is something that I found impossible given how smart this person is, but seeing him in this state now made me believe this to be true. The teacher had no other choice because of his lack of cooperation and resorted to talking to me, his twin sister.

I was shocked, I never knew about this. When I asked mom and dad about the matter, they said the school already contacted them and told them about his situation... but it's no use. He never listens...

Even now, he won't even look at me.

"What's wrong Len? Please tell me." I urged him, but it failed to shed some light to the situation. If anything, it only served to make his face a shade darker. The silence is choking me. I wanted to leave here quickly since seeing Len's expression is making my heart ache especially since it was caused by me.

It is then that I have a bright idea.

I quickly stood up and told him as I walk to the door, "I'll be back! Wait for me!" and dashed to my room to the table where a box was sitting silently. I was planning on eating them tonight, but since Len helped me during math, I'll give him 2 (or 1) of these tarts. This was his favorite treat when we were still kids!

But when I got back—

"WHY'D YOU LOCK IT?! I TOLD YOU I'D BE BACK!"

"Oh. Sorry." Was the lazy reply as he continued playing. This guy is completely hopeless.

Sighing, I then crawled behind him and called him, "Len..." He turned to me indifferently and I took this chance and shoved a cream tart on his mouth much to his surprise. He immediately swallowed it down that made me instantly pout,

"Hey, that's not the way to eat tart!" I tell him and took a strawberry tart from the container and showed it to him, bringing the delicious object to my mouth, I continued my explanation, "You have to carefully chew it down bit by bit," I chewed the tart, "savoring each flavor and ingredients that make up the delicious tart and then gently swallow it down and be overwhelmed with complete bliss!" finally, I gulped it down and like what I said, I was overwhelmed with complete and utter bliss~

"That's disgusting."

"Wha— what part of it is disgusting?!" I yelled at him, but he simply scowled at my direction. He calls it disgusting when he himself taught me to eat this way when we were kids! This boy is surely testing my patience! And unfortunately, it already reached passed my boiling point. I smacked him. He yelped in pain and I laughed saying that he deserves it. It's been while since I laughed this hard, and with Len nonetheless.

And in no time, I heard Len let out a small giggle. It was short and barely audible but it was enough to tell me he is also having fun with me.

—Thank goodness, I wouldn't want to look stupid here by laughing alone.

I glanced at his wall clock, it's already gotten late. I need to go. What a shame. I then stood up and walked to the door, "Len, You shouldn't force yourself to do all this. I preferred if you were like your usual bubbly self like back then, you know—"

"That's not me anymore, Rin."

"..."

Not you anymore, huh?

"If that's not you, then who is? Anyway, you better stop with all these nonsense once and for all! You look like some coward who runs away practically from anything that comes his way! I'm so disappointed in you Len!" I shouted loudly at his face. After yelling at him like this, I doubt we'll ever go back to the way were before, nor is there any more chance of him talking to me ever after this, but since I've already taken this path, why not just stretch it further. I already lost my patience anyway...

"If you continue being like this..." I said, my words shaking, "I'll... I'll hate you forever!" Now I've gone and said it. There really is no turning back now.  
Should I apologize? Maybe I should...?

But how...?

"Don't you already hate me?" I heard him say grimly

"Hate you? Why would I? I love you."

I impulsively replied him as I think of a way to apologize to... —Wait, what?

I then notice his head shot up and stared straight at me, stunned. I felt my face heat up in embarrassment for a moment...  
to suddenly say such things... What have I-

"A-A-Anyway! Remember what I said —_not the I love you part_— if you continue this, I'll seriously... seriously... seriously DISLIKE you!" And with that declaration, I slammed the door shut and went straight to my room.

_I hope he won't hate me..._

...

A week had passed since that nonsensical declaration I made, Len is pretty much the same as always, with his long blonde hair down that covers his face and his solitary aura. Though I notice that he isn't wearing any glasses now, so his blue eyes can be clearly seen behind the thick hair, that is, if you look closely enough. But that's hardly an improvement. He also never talked to me since then much to my absolute dismay. Even when I mustered all the courage I could get to apologize to him and tell him that I won't hate him he still won't talk to me! It's so unfair!

When I told all this to Ia, she only responded with a brief, "brother complex," clearly a new calling for me, and shifted to a new topic:

"I heard the exam results are already posted today."

"Really? Then let's not pass the faculty room in the next few weeks..."

"I think we should~" Ia sang with a wide smile

"...?"

~oOo~

1st: Len Kagamine ... ... ... ... ... ... **497** Points.

"W-w-w-WHA?!" Here I now stood, at the very front of the list of exams. I know I shouldn't be shocked by all this, but I clearly am. My mouth hung down past my knees and to the cold hard floor. I don't have it worst though, some went on a huge fit and said it was a huge miscalculation. The faculty was full of students coming complaining and questioning about the result. Most especially the person who is consecutively the highest before all this...

But I know there was no miscalculation...

Len is at the top of the list again. It's been a long time since I saw his name dominating the rankings. Looking at it now, I can feel happiness swell up within me. Unknowingly, a smile spread itself across my face.

"Looks like what ever you did, it worked." Ia whistled as she stares at the list with absolute interest, "Great job Rin."

"Yes!" I smiled back at her.

"WHERE IS HE?! Where is that cheating bastard?!" The previous top student yelled to the crowd that made me curse impulsively as I came up to him and say, "Cheat? Len would never do that!"

"Who are you to know?!" He spat back but after seeing me, it's without a doubt that he recognizes my relation to him from the look on his sour face, "A cheater is a cheater! In the first place it's impossible for an extremely low ranking student on the verge of repeating a year to somehow manage to be at the top in such a short time! It would either be that he cheated or he paid the school to do so."

"That or maybe he's a genius." I retort back at him that made him scoff,

"Heh, I wouldn't be surprised if you, his twin sister, helped him cheat."

"MY RANK IS 87 FOR GOD'S SAKE!"

"Who cares!"

This guy is clearly being unreasonable. This is a well-known private school. It abides by its rules and is very strict with any form of cheating within the students or teachers. The principal won't allow its reputation be tarnished by something as small as this. And besides, they wouldn't rank him in such a high place if ever that happened and just put him somewhere in between. I wanted to say these clear facts to him but from the looks of his face, anything I say would be thrown back at me. The shock of being second place must be too much for him.

"He's a cheater, no dumb person can score that high!" He continued, "From what I heard, he looks like some weirdo who eats alone and stuff. How lame! Don't joke with me! A perverted shady guy like that doesn't even deserve to be in this school!"

"Calm down Rin." Ia tells me, but I can't so that. This guy clearly doesn't know Len! He just says anything that pops on his thick head. I actually feel sorry that we have him as the top ranker in our whole year. And as his series of insults go on, I finally lost my patience and was about to come right at him when a person walked pass and stopped me from my tracks. The moment I looked up at him, recognition immediately triggered in me. And all I could do was stare at him as he goes to the crazed student making a fuss.

Ah. It's been a long time since I clearly saw his eyes like that, they're cute and pretty as always. And his blonde hair was tied up in a short ponytail behind him. All the students immediately recognized him the moment they saw him since he resembles me so much, and just like me, everyone stared at him in complete awe...

I missed you...

"It's fine to tell everyone your ignorant opinions, but please kindly don't make a huge fuss over it." he starts.

Len.

"It makes you look stupid more than you already are."

"So the cheater makes his appearance!" he hissed, "You conniving snake."

"You know what? I'm not even going to make a fuss about it. I can retake the exams if you want." Len said sighing to himself.

"So you could cheat again?"

"Then why not be there and watch me," Len replied and looked at his direction. I thought I saw a small glint in his eyes, "Or better yet, take them with me," he challenged that earned a laugh from the student as he agrees, "Fine, you're on!" And with that, they went on their separate ways. That was quick.

I approached the retreating Len and called out to him "Len..."

He stared at me for a long while and, "Thank you, sis." he then said, a smile beautifully drawn on his lips.

It was then that I was overwhelmed with joy. He thanked me! And called me _sis_! It's the first time he called me that in a long time! Couldn't contain my happiness, I rushed in and hugged him tightly, "LEEEENNN~ I missed you! So much! Welcome back! LEEEE~N!" I start to cry exaggeratedly as he tries to shrug me off, "Rin! Get off me!"

"Wah! You called me Rin!"

"I always call you Rin! Now get off!"

"Oh look! Len's blushing!" Ia commented from behind me.

"I-I'M NOT! SHUT UP!"

Len...

Now that you're back, I'll make sure that you will never have to go back to that lonely and sad you again...

"GET. OFFFF. MEEEEEEE!"

I'll protect you, Len.

* * *

**A/N:** Thank you very much and hope you enjoyed reading this story's 1st chapter!

It seems like like I changed quite a few things while I was proofreading this... I apologize for that.

So yea, many back stories and developments happened (well, not much...)  
And I just L-O-V-E IA! She's my most definite favorite, after Rin and Len so I decided to give her the role of being the best friend. I know her as IA (Aria?) of the planetes so I was torn to call her IA _Sekai_ or _Ariya. _But in the end, I chose Akasaka, from her character designer. I'm having trouble with their names since I just started listening to them just a while ago...  
I wanted to pair her up with someone but I can't find anyone (—yet that is.) But I won't give up! If Rin has Len then IA should have someone as well! Teehee~

This chapter was told on the sister Rin's perspective. I won't be consistent on every chapter, some might be in Len's, or normal POVs or maybe still Rin's (I'm still deciding to give IA a POV though, but that would be interesting so I'll think about it!)

So there's the first chapter. Please tell me what you think about it and again, thank you very much for reading!

See you next chapter!

_(By the way, Happy New Year!)_


End file.
